1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container adapted to be used in association with a treating apparatus for, for example, treating a photosensitive material, in order to recover used treating liquid.
2. Explanation of the Prior Art
A container suitable for holding such a treating liquid is the so-called bag-in-box type, which has "pore-in" and "pore-out" (access) ports and is the form of an inner bag which is held within an outer box made of corrugated cardboard.
This type of container is set in the treating apparatus and holds a treating liquid to be used in the treating apparatus. The container is used as a cassette type and, when one treating liquid is to be replaced by another treating liquid, another container is required to recover used liquid. This requires an extra space for replacement and, moreover, a cumbersome operation for replacement.
With a view to eliminating such a cumbersome operation, a type of container has been proposed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (KOKAI) NO. 58-52065, which comprises a first flexible container unit for holding a treating liquid, and a second flexible container unit, which is located outside of the first flexible container unit, for recovering spent liquid, the each container unit being provided with access ports for connection to an associated apparatus.
However, since the aforementioned container is made up of two container units equipped with access ports, it is difficult to correctly connect charging and discharging tubes relative each other with the container set in the treating apparatus. Therefore, there is a risk that a connection error will occur between the charging and discharging tubes. Furthermore, it is not easy to assemble the first and second flexible container units within an outer box because one of the container units is provided separate from the other container unit.
A type of container can be formed which comprises an outer box and inner container units integrally held within the outer box, each inner container unit being divided by a partition wall into two chambers. Due to two access ports provided on each container unit, the pliability of the container unit is lost, particularly at those flange areas of the access ports where a fusion bond is effected. When the inner container units are held within the outer box, bends and creases are more likely to be formed on the inner container units, so that when they are subjected to vibrations during the transportation thereof pinholes are likely to be formed at these bend and creased portions.